U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,420
U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,161
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,671
U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,397
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,565
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,108
U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,984
U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,084
U.S. Pat. No. 1,091,612
U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,654